


no regrets, just love

by ancientdeceiver



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientdeceiver/pseuds/ancientdeceiver
Summary: The kiss, in the end, is just one friend helping out another friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [binchmarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> i am a huge slut for challenges (and exchanges for that matter) bc i love writing for others, i know this challenge isn't exactly that but it's still nice to write something based on someone else's prompt. i really did have a lot of fun writing this even if it was my first time writing this particular ot3. the 18-19 season was the first season i watched the avs and oh boy! i definitely go here now!
> 
> anyway thanks to binchmarner for taking the time to propose this prompt in this challenge and especially thank you to the mods for coming back and setting up this challenge again
> 
> hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> (some notes at the end)

Tyson’s a waiter when he meets JT. 

He’s told to help Nadia - the restaurant’s most tenured waitress - with some tables. Apparently the people sitting at those tables are very important, and it is absolutely crucial that they get the best service possible, which includes having two servers there at all times. Tyson’s not the best at his job, or the most qualified, but he’s told that the people tip very well, and if he does a good job he and Nadia will split the tips down in half. Tyson’s expecting snotty, rich people who complain about every single thing and make faces at him because he’s not rich like them. What he’s not expecting is a bunch of hockey players (according to Nadia), looking like they’re fresh off the ice, sitting around like they’re in their house. Some of them look more put together than others - hair in place, tie put on right - but there are some of them that look like they jumped off the ice, out of their gear, and straight into their suits.

They’re all really nice, very patient with him when he starts getting a little flustered as soon as everyone starts screaming out their drink orders.

“We’re not fucking wild animals, I promise,” the one who’d introduced himself as Erik says. “We’ll all just have whatever’s on tap, except for JT - the red haired one with the obnoxious beard - he’ll have a mango lemonade. He’s on a self-imposed drink ban after what happened last time we went out.”

Tyson doesn’t point out that he can’t really see the color of JT’s hair and beard, but he smiles at Erik anyway and writes everything down, makes sure to put an asterisk next to JT’s drink order. He tells Erik that everyone’s drinks will be out quickly before he practically runs to the kitchen.

“You’ll be fine, they’re real chill about everything,” Nadia says when Tyson runs into her in the kitchen. “So, what are they having to drink?”

Nadia laughs when she sees the drink order.

“So, twenty one beers and  _ one  _ mango lemonade?” she asks, a smile wide on her face.

Tyson only nods.

“Coming right up.”

Tyson watches Nadia as she carefully pours everyone’s beer - and JT’s mango lemonade - then helps her put the glasses on trays. He maybe (definitely) screams at other servers to get out of their way, but only because he feels like they’ve already taken long enough to get everyone’s drinks out. They wouldn’t have taken so long if Nadia had accepted Tyson’s offer to help her pour the beer, but she’d insisted on doing it herself because last time Tyson had tried, well, that hadn’t exactly ended very well for anyone.

After everyone gets their drinks, the night goes pretty smooth. A couple of guys ask for opinions on what’s best there, even though Tyson’s pretty sure they’ve been there multiple times before, but he still goes on a lengthy spiel about how the breaded chicken breast in their homemade spicy sauce is the best in the state. A lot of them order that, a lot of them also order the ribs with the made-from-scratch potato salad.

Then there’s JT. 

JT takes a long time deciding what he’s getting, even after Nadia’s left with everyone else’s orders. Tyson stays behind only because JT said he would only be a minute longer. 

It’s a good ten minutes later when JT finally says:

“I think I’ll have the same as everyone else.”

Tyson’s face falls - did this asshole really make him wait ten minutes to order something everyone else already had? There’s no way someone could be that mean, right?

He’s pretty sure he’s staring daggers at JT when the whole table starts booing and laughing at JT, calling him names and making him apologize. Tyson’s waiting for said apology when JT smiles at him, large and bright.

“I’m just messing with you,” JT says, then laughs like a maniac - and really, it should not be as endearing as it is. “I’ll have the filet mignon with the breaded shrimp on the side, and some seasoned potatoes and carrots.”

Tyson takes the menu from JT and gets on his way.

~~~

Tyson’s pretty sure he’s done dealing with obnoxious hockey players for the night when JT comes back inside, chatting loudly with one of his teammates. There aren’t many people left in the restaurant so it doesn’t really matter that JT’s being so loud, but still, he gets some looks from the staff. 

Tyson does his best to ignore him when JT approaches the tables the team was just sitting at.

“Have you seen a pair of obnoxious white rimmed glasses?” someone asks, but if Tyson remembers correctly, it’s definitely not JT’s voice. “Comphy here likes to lose things at places we go to a lot, it’s like his  _ thing.” _

Tyson shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen them. Maybe Nadia has, if you’re not in a big hurry I can go ask her for you, uh-”

“Alexander,” he says, then smiles. “Or Kerfy. Kerf’s fine too, whatever you decide is fine with me.”

“I’ll be right back, Alexander.”

Tyson hurries to find Nadia. Luckily, she’s sorting out the night’s tips so Tyson finds her right away, tucked away in her own little corner of the restaurant.

“The hockey players are back, they’re asking if you saw any white rimmed glasses,” Tyson explains. “Maybe someone put them in the lost and found. Is it still open?”

To her credit, Nadia only looks mildly annoyed with the interruption. She nods anyway and goes back to counting her money. The glasses  _ are  _ in the lost and found, which is a good thing - Tyson wants to help close up so he can get in bed as soon as possible. The sooner that comes, the better his mood in the morning.

Alexander and JT are standing close together, speaking in hushed tones, when Tyson comes back with the glasses.

“And who do these atrocities belong to?” Tyson asks, snapping them out of their conversation.

“Those are JT’s,” Alexander tells him, smiles really wide, like he’s making fun of JT. “I told him not to keep them, but he keeps insisting that his mom bought them for him, as if Mrs. Compher has such horrendous tastes in shades.”

“Alright Harvard, settle down with those big words” JT says, clearly annoyed but he’s blushing so he can’t be that mad. “Thank you for bringing these back.”

“No problem.”

Tyson and JT stare at each other, nothing left to say. It’s then that Tyson notices that JT’s really fucking attractive - he might not be able to tell what color his beard or his hair are, but JT’s smile is bright, and pulls Tyson in with the force of a thousand suns. The rest of him isn’t bad looking either: he’s got broad shoulders, thick thighs, and wide hands that Tyson wouldn’t mind having wrapped around him - and he’s definitely got a hockey ass.

They must stare for a long while, because then Alexander’s clearing his throat and telling JT that they have to leave now or they’re going to miss their ride back home.

“See you around,” JT says, clearly directed at Tyson.

“See you,” Tyson replies, and then both JT and Alexander are gone.

~~~

Tyson starts seeing JT a lot more after that. He’ll come in for dinner more often than not - sometimes alone, sometimes with Alexander, sometimes with another teammate. Doesn’t matter who he’s with, JT is always a breath of fresh air when he comes around; he’s not stiff and short with him like the majority of the restaurant’s patrons are. Tyson really appreciates JT coming in, especially during long nights.

“You need to force yourself to relax,” JT tells him one night when he comes in alone. “You’re working way too hard, and that’s not going to help anyone anytime soon. Ok? You need to take like a vacation or something.”

“I can’t,” Tyson says, he tries not to sound too whiny but it comes out like that anyway. “If I want to be able to afford going back to school in August, I need to keep working six days a week. My scholarships and financial aid don’t cover everything, plus I still need to pay rent and gas for my car.”

“Why don’t you just let me take care of you until then?” 

They’re both silent for a while. It’s a good thing the restaurant is buzzing or else it would be even more awkward.

“Oh god, that sounded so fucking creepy, didn’t it?” JT asks, grimaces when he realizes what that might have sounded like to Tyson. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it  _ that  _ way. I meant, well, you’re a good guy and I just want to help you out because you look really fucking stressed each time I come in here. I don’t want you to pass out on your way to work because you didn’t have breakfast or something that morning ‘cause you were up late being stressed about work.”

“I- I don’t know,” Tyson says. He bites his lip as he’s thinking about the offer; JT seems like an honest guy that probably won’t try to screw him over if Tyson says yes. 

“Listen, just think about it. Promise?” JT asks of Tyson before he stands up and takes out his wallet “I’ll be back in here within two or three weeks - huge road trip coming up - and you can let me know then, alright?”

Tyson just nods; JT sets down the tip and goes.

~~~

JT finds Tyson sitting by the valet the next time they meet. Tyson’s just been fired because apparently a customer hadn’t liked the way Tyson joked with his daughter, and said if Tyson wasn’t fired on the spot, he would be taking his business elsewhere. Too big of a customer to lose, Nadia had told him as he was cleaning out his locker.

JT doesn’t say anything, just sits next to Tyson. 

“I’m sorry, about whatever happened,” JT says, eventually. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but it might make you help feel a little better. I know it works for me, at least when I talk to Kerfy or any of the guys.”

They stay quiet for a while longer.

“I was fired because some guy didn’t like how I was joking with his kid,” Tyson says, still a bit sniffly. “Too big of a customer they told me, so they had to let me go. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Seriously? That was it?”

JT sounds a little mad, so Tyson just nods.

“Hold on here a moment.”

JT leaves then, heads into the restaurant. He’s gone for a while before he comes rushing back, helping Tyson up and along with him.

“What happened?” Tyson asks, wiping his eyes as he walks along with JT.

“I told them that I wouldn’t be coming back here, and neither would my team, because if they can fire an employee just like that for nothing, their service wasn’t worth it.”

“Ok.”

“Hmm?”

“Ok, help me out,” Tyson says when they arrive to what is, presumably, JT’s car. “I’m gonna pay you back every penny once I graduate and get a steady job. I fucking promise.”

~~~

Tyson doesn’t know exactly  _ when  _ he falls in love with JT, but when he notices, Tyson realizes he’s in neck deep. The change isn’t over night, but more of a gradual turn of the dial from annoying to mildly frustrating, to kind of funny to endearing, to helplessly head over heels in love. It’s subtle, but it gives Tyson some time to adjust to falling in love again. 

Sometimes they’ll just be hanging out at JT’s place, watching some random movie that didn’t look completely horrible during its trailer, and JT will move closer so Tyson can rest his head on his shoulder. Then there’ll be times when JT is helping Tyson study for an exam, and JT will say something that completely blows Tyson’s mind. Then, there are those times when JT will take Tyson out for dinner and just make him laugh all night long, like his life’s purpose is to hear Tyson laugh. Other times, JT just sits in a corner of Tyson’s room, scrolling through his phone and laughing quietly while Tyson takes some notes on a particularly tough chapter.

JT becomes a large part of Tyson’s life, and not just because JT’s helping him out financially; he becomes Tyson’s best friend, his confidant, the other half Tyson didn’t know he’d been missing. The final piece of Tyson’s puzzle.

So it starts out with the little things: deliberate touching when handing something over, Tyson purposefully knocking his shoulder against JT when they’re walking around the mall, Tyson holding JT gaze longer than necessary. It makes JT blush all the time, fills the high points of his cheeks with red, makes him look more handsome than before - Tyson absolutely adores him more in those instances. 

Tyson’s almost certain that JT feels the same way.

~~~

JT invites him to a game a couple of days after the All Star break, gives him a Compher jersey (because of course he does), and tells him someone will pick him up from his seat and take him to the locker room to meet everyone. Tyson’s secretly glad JT offered to get him a crowd seat and not one up in the family box - he doesn’t know how he’d handle being around some of the significant others - because he wants to experience the euphoria of the crowd when the team gets going.

The team plays a good geam, it’s fast and crisp, and Tyson swears JT is one of the fastest guys on the ice, if not  _ the  _ fastest. Tyson smiles and jumps up from his seat when JT scores the game winning goal.

Tyson would kiss JT if he could.

He waits outside the room for a bit, while the guys get done with their media duty. JT comes for him when they’re done, hand on his lower back, possessive yet guiding. No one bats an eye when JT introduces Tyson as his boyfriend - no one but Tyson himself. The word  _ boyfriend  _ makes Tyson feel warm all over, like sunshine washing over him after a cold day. It makes him feel good, full. Everyone welcomes him with open arms, he even gets into a friendly argument with the Tyson on the team, who immediately wants everyone to call him TBear. No one seems to disagree so that settles any name related confusion - Tyson (former waiter, now psychology grad student) keeps being Tyson; hockey Tyson becomes TBear. 

The only one who doesn’t react so welcoming is Alexander. He isn’t rude, per se, but he also doesn’t joke around with Tyson like the rest of his teammates; his attitude is much different from when they first met at the restaurant. It could be that Alexander just wants to distance himself from the ruckus his teammates are making, Tyson really doesn’t know. Before he has time to think about it too much, JT’s pulling him along, telling him that the guys have invited them out for drinks. 

Alexander begs off, but before anyone can notice, they’re all heading out to the parking lot.

~~~

“I didn’t know your friend wasn’t ok with us,” Tyson tells JT on the way back to JT’s place. It’s just the two of them in JT’s car so Tyson feels comfortable talking to JT about this. “I don’t want to cause any problems between you two.”

“Kerf’s never had a real relationship in his life,” JT says as he’s pulling into the driveway. He shuts the engine and clicks his seatbelt off, turns to face Tyson then. “I was his first kiss. Ever. So that should tell you how experienced he is with anything like this.”

Tyson probably should feel jealous, but there’s something that tugs at his gut when he thinks of JT and Alexander kissing. He ignores that in favor of being a rational adult that talks about things and doesn’t let his dick guide his decisions

“I don’t want him to hate me. Like maybe he feels I’m taking his best friend from him? I don’t know, I don’t want him to feel left out just because you and I are together now.”

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll be ok, I’ll talk to him later. There’s no reason why he should have an issue with you or us together. Now come on, let’s go to sleep. I have morning skate tomorrow and Bednar won’t take it easy on us just because it’s an off day.”

Tyson follows JT inside - it’s then that Tyson realizes he’d follow JT anywhere.

~~~

Things with Alexander -  _ please call me Kerf, it sounds weird when someone younger than me calls me like that  _ \- get slightly better once Tyson starts hanging out at their place all the time, when they’re home of course. He’s still cold with Tyson but it’s more subtle now, like he’s trying hard to be better. 

It’s fine, though, Tyson’s willing to give Kerf all the time and space he needs.

Tyson doesn’t have to wait very long to get friendly with Kerf. One day he just starts making sneaky comments at Tyson, like they’ve been best friends their entire lives. Pretty soon it feels like that, though, and Tyson’s more than happy they’re finally getting along well.

~~~

The three of them become attached at the hip, earning them chirps from all the other guys. They say Tyson’s the head and JT and Kerf are the arms and legs. They’re not all that off, Tyson decides what they do on most days, and the guys don’t complain, they just go along with it because they know it’ll make Tyson happy - and it really fucking does. Tyson’s heart feels like it grows three sizes too big for his chest when he sees JT and Kerf laughing at some stupid joke he made over dinner, makes him want to explode when he sits between them when they watch movies together.

They don’t spend all their time together, however, but when Tyson’s not with JT, he’s pretty much guaranteed to be hanging out with Kerf; so much so that the guys start calling Kerf Tyson’s second boyfriend. 

Neither of them seem to mind. Tyson doesn’t either.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing with Kerf goes like this:

 

**-one-**

 

JT finds Tyson curled up against Kerf, tucked under Kerf’s arm, legs close to his side trying to make himself as small as possible. Kerf’s speaking low and slow, like he’s calming Tyson down. It makes JT’s heart hurt in different ways all at once: he’s worried about Tyson, but at the same time, his heart longs to see Tyson and Kerf together like this. There’s a part of him that wants to keep them like this forever.

When Kerf sees him, he starts to pull away from Tyson.

“No, no, it’s ok,” JT says, soft. Tyson doesn’t look at him, just curls up closer to Kerf. “What’s wrong?”

Tyson shakes his head, Kerf just sighs. 

“Tys is worried about failing an exam because he didn’t get to finish it,” Kerf says, tightening his arm around Tyson. “His professor didn’t give him an appointment to finish it later, so he’s just going to have to deal with whatever grade he gets. If he doesn’t get a good one, there’s a good chance he won’t pass the class.”

JT frowns, he wishes there was more he could do. All he can do now is make himself comfortable and run his thumb over Tyson’s ankle

~~~

A few days later, JT and Kerf are playing on an old Gamecube JT found on eBay when Tyson comes in shrieking about something; he almost trips over his backpack in an attempt to get rid of it before he runs over to them. JT hits the pause button on instinct before Tyson plops down between him and Kerf, practically on both their laps.

“So, I got the chance to finish my exam last week - that’s why I had to stay late last Thursday - and I got the results here,” Tyson says, all in a rush. “Elias-”

“Who the hell is Elias?” both JT and Kerf ask at the same time.

“-printed this for me, and I haven’t looked at them. I wanted to be here with you guys because I didn’t think I could open them by myself.”

There’s a moment of silence, not like the praying kind, but more of when someone doesn’t know what to say. The house has been tense for days, and there is no telling how it’s going to be once they open those results. It could be tense for two more weeks - the duration of their upcoming homestand, the longest of their season - or it could be cloud nine for the rest of the year (at least until Tyson starts his next semester).

Kerf sighs and takes the paper from Tyson and scans the thing for a grade. He does his best  _ I’m sorry  _ face and shakes his head, throws the paper over the arm of the couch. 

“Oh babe,” Kerf says, Tyson’s face falls. “You’re officially the smartest person in this house because you passed the exam with an A.” 

Tyson immediately jumps up and starts doing a little dance.

“Congratulations babe,” JT and Kerf say at the same time -  _ again. _

JT takes them all out to dinner; after all, it’s a team victory for all three of them.

  
  
  
  
  


**-two-**

 

Tyson loves to touch the person he’s talking to. He likes to touch their arm when he’s making a joke, likes to touch their face when he’s trying to comfort them,  _ loves  _ to lay on people when they’re just hanging out. It’s no secret and he makes sure everyone knows it from the beginning. No one minds, they all seem to enjoy being the subject of Tyson’s attention; Tyson enjoys knowing he makes people feel special.

When he meets JT, it’s a struggle not to touch him right away - Tyson’s job doesn’t allow for it. The first time Tyson meets him, he doesn’t want to touch him. Tyson is tired and frankly, JT isn’t the most appealing person to be around. But once they get to know each other better,  _ fuck  _ is it ever hard. The hardest thing Tyson’s ever had to do up to that point. Maybe.

It all changes when they start dating, of course, ramps up even more when Tyson’s fired.

Tyson loves to touch JT: he loves to run his hands through JT’s hair, loves to scrub JT’s beard when they shower together, loves to lay his hands on JT’s shoulders when they’re standing close in the kitchen. 

So, Tyson knows how much he likes touching people. One thing he doesn’t know is how much he likes  _ looking  _ at others touch people. It’s not creepy - at least that’s what he keeps telling himself - because he only likes looking when it’s Kerf he’s watching. Now, he doesn’t watch Kerf touch people all the time, just when Kerf’s touching JT. It doesn’t make him jealous, he swears it doesn’t, all the complete opposite. There’s something inside him that makes him warm all over when he catches Kerf touching JT.

Want. 

Pure, unadulterated  _ want. _

Tonight, that want becomes all-consuming. He can’t tear his eyes off either of them. Together. Especially when they dance,  _ fuck,  _ it makes him want to jump up and go tell them to touch each other more, to let loose and not worry about a single thing. He can’t, though, they’re in public and it wouldn’t exactly be appropriate.

Kerf crowds JT on the dance floor, steps so close that they’re basically touching from head to toe. The song is slow, at least compared to the other songs that have been playing tonight. Kerf brings his arm up and cups JT’s face, sings along to the song. Tyson can’t help but focus on the way JT leans in. He’s not holding back, it’s like it’s just the two of them in the world.

The song ends and the moment is broken. JT pulls away from Kerf and smiles, takes Kerf’s hand back to the table Tyson’s sitting at. 

None of them mention anything.

  
  
  
  
  


**-three-**

 

Plain and simple: Alexander’s been attracted to JT since they first met.

It comes as a surprise, mostly because Alexander thinks he’s attracted exclusively to women for his entire life. Up until Alexander meets JT, being attracted to men doesn’t once cross his mind - when he’s sober. All his life he averts his eyes from the men in the room, only focuses on the women.

That all changes when he meets JT.

Not that Alexander is attracted to  _ every _ man he meets - actually, he isn’t even attracted to another man that isn’t JT. Sure, he knows how handsome Gabe is, and Colin too, but, he’s just  _ not  _ attracted to them in the way he’s attracted to JT. Maybe it’s just the fact that they spend all their time together. Being close to someone for as long as Alexander and JT are is bound to harbor some feelings. At least, for one of them. 

JT’s not handsome the way Gabe and Colin are, but he’s got a bright smile that makes Alexander weak at the knees. He treats Alexander like he’s the only person in the world when they’re talking to each other - that’s probably what does Alexander in, for good. Maybe it’s what Alexander feels when JT finally kisses him. 

JT is Alexander’s first kiss, from man  _ or  _ woman, and it’s definitely what cements Alexander’s attraction to JT. 

The kiss, in the end, is just one friend helping out another friend.

~~~

Alexander thinks they’re working towards something more solid when Tyson shows up in their lives. He can tell there’s a mutual attraction between JT and Tyson right away, and he doesn’t feel as disappointed as maybe he should, there’s something else he feels: attraction to Tyson. Of course, he’s still in love with JT as ever, but there’s no denying Tyson is cute; Alexander would probably ask him out on a date if he hadn’t already lost out to JT.

As JT and Tyson’s relationship evolve, Alexander’s got a prime view of how it changes, how they change together. It makes him long for something like that for himself, with anyone at this point; he wants something like what JT and Tyson have - someone to love.

~~~

There are nights when Alexander holds back everything he’s got.

Tonight is  _ not  _ one of those nights.

Alexander lets himself touch and be touched. They dance close together, JT a heavy presence pressed all along Alexander’s back. Halfway through the song, JT turns him around and hugs him impossibly close, which aligns their bodies from head to toe. They dance the rest of the song just like that, then JT grabs Alexander’s hand and pulls him off the dance floor and towards Tyson.

Tyson doesn’t say anything but:

“When am I gonna get a dance like that?”

Alexander indulges him.

  
  
  
  
  


**-four-**

 

JT knows that Tyson’s in love with Kerf before Tyson figures it out.

Tyson touches Kerf every chance he gets, leans in when Kerf’s talking, loves to cuddle up to him whenever they’re watching a particularly scary movie. So, yes, Tyson loves to touch Kerf but nothing beats the look on his face when Kerf calls him  _ babe.  _ Tyson’s eyes light up and his smile is miles wide - he even does a little dance when he thinks no one is looking. 

That’s why JT’s heart beats a thousand miles a minute when Tyson finally realizes it. 

“Holy shit I love him so much JT,” Tyson tells JT; Kerf’s mowing the lawn and they’re just chilling, watching him and bringing him water whenever he asks for any. “Like the more time I spend with him, the more I want to tell him how much he means to me and how I don’t think I ever want to live without him. JT I’m in love with him, what the fuck.”

Kerf turns the machine off and wipes sweat off his forehead.

“So tell him,” JT replies, because in that moment, he understands  _ exactly  _ how Tyson feels. 

Tyson shakes his head and shrugs. 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?” Tyson says, watches Kerf closely as he cleans up. “Telling your best friend that you’re in love with him isn’t exactly easy. I should know, I’ve had to do it once before.”

JT smiles at the memory.

“Don’t let him be the one that got away. The worst thing that can happen is that he’s not interested. I know Kerf like the back of my hand and he’s not a jerk - he won’t hurt you.”

Neither of them say anything else because Kerf walks up to them then. 

“So I’ll shower and then we’ll go to dinner, yeah?” Kerf asks them, and  _ fuck  _ if this isn’t the best he’s ever looked: sweaty face, flush high on his cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Tyson says, but it comes out more of a sigh. 

Kerf smiles and goes inside; JT doesn’t miss the way Tyson stares after him.

  
  
  
  
  


**-five-**

 

Tyson tries his best to keep his feelings for Kerf hidden. As much as JT tries to assure him Kerf won’t take things the wrong way, Tyson can’t help but worry that him telling Kerf how he feels will ruin their friendship. Deep down, Tyson doesn’t want anything to change between them, wants everything to stay the same because spending time with Kerf has been some of the best of Tyson’s life. 

When Tyson first figures out he’s in love with Kerf, he feels like he’s betraying JT. All his life he’s been told that people are only meant to be with one person all their lives. But when Tyson becomes closer with Kerf, he knows that can’t be the natural thing to do. His feelings for both JT and Kerf are pure, only the best intentions - that can’t be wrong, can it?

Pure things can’t be wrong.

~~~

In the end, it’s JT who realizes that they’re dating Kerf.

“Just think about it,” JT says in bed one night. “We do everything together. When was the last time we went out on a date just the two of us? Six months ago. On our two year anniversary.”

Tyson has to physically restrain himself from doing a facepalm.

“Ah, fuck.”

  
  
  
  
  


**-plus one-**

 

They figure things out. 

Tyson gets really drunk for Alexander’s birthday and starts spilling his feelings everywhere, telling Kerf how much he’s in love with him and how JT feels the same way. JT doesn’t really add to that, just nods his head and confirms what Tyson’s been saying all night, smiles bright, probably to make Kerf believe he’s telling the truth. 

“I swear we’re not lying, Kerf,” Tyson says, not quite slurring his words yet. “We want you to stay with us forever, we want to be exclusive with you.”

Still, Alexander feels like he’s dreaming.

“But why would you want someone like me when you have each other?” he asks them, insecure. “I’m nothing special. You have everything you could ever want in each other, why would you-”

“Because you’re  _ you,  _ don’t you get it?” JT finally says. “We don’t care what you’re not or what you don’t have - we want you for you, nothing else, nothing less.”

“You really want me?” 

“Yes,” both JT and Tyson say at the same time. 

Alexander can tell they’re being sincere. There’s nothing else he could ever want. 

“Then I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (01/07/2019): im upset beech what the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:  
> -wrote this in a frenzy over the course of three days while listening to only "teenage dream" by katy perry which is simultaneously both this ot3's theme song and where the title of this fic comes from  
> -like i said in the beginning: this is the first time i write anything related to this ot3 (hell, anything avs related for that matter bc this is the first real season i followed the team)  
> -if anyone cares, i'll be screaming about this and other fanfictions over @ancientdeceiver on both twitter and tumblr
> 
> :)


End file.
